


Always and Forever

by chalovesday6



Category: If I Fall (Wattpad), This Might End Up A Story (Wattpad)
Genre: F/M, Sethrang endgame, an entry for ate leng's ficlet contest, edited some parts tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalovesday6/pseuds/chalovesday6
Summary: Seth found a bittersweet surprise from her father at the day of his wedding.Originally an entry for Ate Leng's (shirlengtearjerky on Wattpad) Ficlet Contest from years ago. I just want to share this because Zerah's letter is very special to me.
Relationships: Seth Bello/Barbara Ramirez
Kudos: 1





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Might End Up A Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688339) by shirlengtearjerky. 



Today is his wedding day. He can't believe that after years of setting Barbs free, he will finally get a hold of her, for real this time.

Everything is perfect, from his tux up to the reception and the entourage. He can't stop himself from reminiscing. After all the heartaches and broken promises, he will now achieve his happy end.

A light tap on his shoulder stopped his train of thoughts. To his surprise it is his dad.

His dad didn't say much, "I kept this from you for a long time and I hope this is the right time to give it to you." After that, he left after handing him a book.

Upon reading the title, one name came in mind: Zerah. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes watered while smiling as he flipped through the pages while remembering the times their Dad would read this book as a bedtime story.

"You are Tin Man and I am the scarecrow."

He remembered her saying that to him. It was a painful memory but it was also heartwarming. He was about to put the book down but he saw something scribbled at the blank page of the book.

When he started reading, he couldn't help but cry.

_Tin Man,_

_I know by the time you'll read this, I'm probably gone. I don't know when you will read this. Maybe at your 21st birthday? Tomorrow? Maybe, on your wedding day? Maybe you will not be able to read this ever, but I wish you will._

_I don't wanna justify myself. I don't want to talk about "why's" and "how's". I just want to talk about you._

_You know what, I've read something interesting a week ago, sabi daw nila, sa twins na magkapatid, kung sino ang huling ipinanganak ay yun talaga ang older one. Siguro alam mo ang fact na ito no? Because you act like a real Kuya to me. You always look after me. You protect me, so in return, I became your heart._

_But Seth, I can't be your heart anymore. I know that ikaw ang pinaka masasaktan sa gagawin ko. So, I’m sorry. Hindi ko na talaga kaya. It’s just that, I can't be your heart when I already gave it to someone. I can't be your heart when I already let someone break it._

_I am not asking you not to cry when you find out what I'm about to do because that will be unfair. I can't stop your emotions; I don't wanna stop it because I know what it feels like to hide what you truly feel. It can kill, Seth. Believe me._

_Cry all you want but make sure to move forward. Don't be stuck mourning over my death. Always keep in mind that my life wasn't 'wasted'. I lived long enough. I might not be able to experience planning my debut, my wedding or my future, but believe me when I say that I've lived enough. I believe that I've served my purpose in life. Death sounds more welcoming than living another day without any purpose at all._

_I know you wouldn't understand my reasons, or my feelings but someday, Seth, you will finally realize how it feels to love, and you will understand me. The joy, the kilig, the thrill. It's worth the pain and the sadness that comes with it._

_I love you, Tin Man. It breaks me that I have to leave but I have to go. Promise to find someone who will replace me as your heart. Someone who will make you feel certain emotions that you have never felt before. Please find someone who will make you feel alive._

_I am Zerah Andrea Bello. 14 years old. I love my Dad, Mom and my brother, Seth. I've always wanted to be Dorothy. I love the rain. I love music and movies. I was here, I hope I left a mark, and tomorrow, I'll be gone._

_Tin Man, find your heart, please. Don't stop until you find yours._

_I believe in you. I love you. Always. Forever._

_Until I see you again,_

_Scarecrow_

****

As Barbs walks down the aisle, she can't help but feel a little bit of worry. He's crying. Not the silent type of cry but hagulgol version. Suddenly, she remembered that day when he confessed about Zerah.

He got her worried so instead of the traditional walk, she ran to him and hugged him. Everyone is shocked. Even the guy who is taking care of the video footage, stopped in his tracks. Their guests seem worried.

"Why are you crying?" she whispered while hugging him.

"I found my heart. I found my heart in you. I love you so much, Barbs." he said in between sobs.

Overwhelmed by emotions and what he just said, Barbs kissed him, and the best part is that it is caught on cam.

'Thank you Zerah. Thank you for everything. You will always be a bittersweet memory that I will never forget. I love you, always and forever.' Seth thought as he kissed Barbs back while the guests and their friends cheered.


End file.
